dragonagefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Conversazione:Dajiu94/@comment-39544151-20191128182326/@comment-38086858-20191202133310
Allora, come l'altra volta, vado per punti: - La citazione iniziale di Celene proviene dal romanzo "L'impero delle maschere"; hai il libro e confermi la traduzione italiana di quella frase? (in caso contrario, come è segnalato nelle linee guida, DEVI segnalare che la frase l'hai tradotta tu, ed è perciò una traduzione non ufficiale). - "E' un membro della casa", non "di casa". - "Imperatrice di Orlais", non "dell'Orlais". - "Quando compiè sedici anni", la pagina inglese riferisce che aveva semplicemente 16 anni, non che li aveva appena compiuti, questa informazione è contenente nel libro? Eviterei comunque l'uso di quel tempo verbale poco informale, anche se è grammaticalmente corretto. - Calienne non si era scusata per uno spiacevole incidente, "by arranging for "a hunting accident."" si può tradurre in "organizzando un incidente di caccia". - Non usare i "dopo di ciò", perdi l'abitudine, perché non si usano; dopo di che, a seguito di ciò, in seguito a questo, ecc ecc. - Celene non "dovette" salire al trono, dove l'hai letto? - Non usare "ciò", sostituisci con "questo", o un'insieme di parole simili (come "questo evento", "questo accaduto", non deve essere una traduzione letterale). - L'uso del "mentre" in "Accennò la possibilità di matrimonio con diverse famiglie potenti, mentre alla fine non sposò nessuno" è scorretto: Accennò la possibilità di matrimonio con diverse famiglie potenti, senza tuttavia sposare nessuno". La frase comunque va rivista, lei accenna a sposarsi, non a un generico matrimonio, la lingua italiana è differente da quella inglese, perciò è sbagliata la traduzione letterale. - "in particolare, il Teatro Gran Royeaux, deve gran parte della sua attuale reputazione a suo dominio". La frase è stata tradotta e scritta in modo errato. "In particular, the University of Orlais and the Grande Royeaux theater owe much of their current reputation to her rule". -> "her rule" viene più comunemente tradotto con "governo", si sta parlando di una governante che ha reso possibile esprimere queste arti, mentre il "dominio" è di tipo territoriale o psicologico, perciò devono la loro attuale reputazione al suo "governo" politico e sociale. - "She also arranged to lessen the Chantry's restriction on theological studies" in italiano l'hai tradotto male. "Organizzò tutto in un modo di ridurre la restrizione della Chiesa, agli studi teologici" ha organizzato tutto cosa? cosa significa ridurre le restrizioni a certi tipi studi? cosa significa quella virgola messa lì? Capisci anche tu che la frase non è comprensibile. La virgola impedisce di concludere la frase come si deve, "in un modo" così da solo è una ripetizione di preposizioni, a meno che non specifichi il modo, non ha senso scrivere "in un", e "agli studi" non si usa; "agli" si mette davanti a parole maschili plurali che iniziano con una vocale. Una più comprensibile traduzione può essere "Ha anche provveduto a ridurre le restrizioni della Chiesa sugli studi teologici". - "Attualmente è richiesto sangue nobile per entrare, anche se Celene ha sollecitato l'Università ad accettare anche gli elfi se sponsorizzata da un nobile." La frase originale è "Noble blood is currently required for entry, though Celene has been urging the University to accept even elves if properly sponsored by a noble." In italiano non usiamo l'espressione "sangue nobile", ma piuttosto "sangue blu" per indicare la nobiltà di una persona. Le ripetizioni sono poco gradevoli, dove possibile è meglio evitarle e sostituirle. - "E' disposta a mettersi alle spalle controversie storiche e stringere un'alleanza col Ferelden, anche se si potrebbe dire che questa alleanza alla fine la gioverebbe." Non la gioverebbe, la avvantaggerebbe. "Benefit" contestualizzato in questa frase indica un vantaggio. "it should be" vuol dire "si dovrebbe", "it would be" sarebbe invece stato corretto per indicare che si potrebbe, ma manteniamoci al contesto, quindi "si dovrebbe". Evita l'uso dei "col", stendi la frase "con il", teniamo una forma estesa e ben scritta, e non abbreviata, non per queste parole almeno. - "Fifth blight" che tu hai tradotto con "quinta guerra", è invece il "quinto flagello". E' un elemento di ambientazione molto importante che si ripete all'interno del gioco, e che riguarda oltretutto il primo capitolo della serie, Dragon Age: Origins. In Inquisition trovi moltissimi riferimenti sul quinto flagello, fai attenzione ai termini importanti dell'ambientazione. - "handmaiden" significa ancella, Briala è la sua ancella, non la sua ambasciatrice. - "Before they depart Orlais" vuol dire "Prima che parta DA Orlais". Si sta parlando del comandante dei custodi ("warden commander") che parte da Orlais per raggiungere il Ferelden. "Commission" in questo contesto è inteso come incarico. Quindi una frase correttamente tradotta di "Before they depart Orlais, Empress Celene personally presents the newly appointed warden commander of Ferelden with a new uniform to celebrate their commission." diventa: "Prima che parta da Orlais, l'Imperatrice Celene offre personalmente una nuova uniforme al nuovo Comandante dei Custodi del Ferelden per celebrare il suo incarico." Non deve avere lo stesso ordine di parole della variante inglese, l'italiano funziona diversamente, il testo deve essere il più comprensibile possibile. - Nella sezione di Dragon Age II,"referenced" nel contesto indica "menzionata", quindi Celene viene menzionata. Fare un riferimento a una persona cosa vorrebbe dire? Ho capito cosa intendi, ma detta così non è chiaro. "trying to mend fences with" non si parla di riparare le "recinzioni", ma di "riallacciare i rapporti", "sistemare le cose"; non va fatta una traduzione letterale, tutto va contestualizzato, fai attenzione. - "Alle 9: 37 dell'Era del Drago, Bodahn Feddic menziona a Hawke che Celene ha sentito parlare degli incantesimi unici di Sandal e si è estremamente interessato a loro. Estende un invito a Bodahn e Sandal per visitare la sua corte, in modo che possa assistere in prima persona alle abilità di Sandal." Questa frase non va bene. "Nel 9:37", stiamo parlando di un anno, non di un orario. "Mentions to" si può tradurre in "gli dice" o "gli accenna"; "gli menziona" non significa niente senza un nome di qualcosa o qualcuno. "Enchantments" non sono incantesimi, ma incantamenti, Sandal è un personaggio di rilievo nell'universo di Dragon Age, perché è l'unico nano che sembra possa sognare. "Estende un invito" chi? dov'è il soggetto? "Lei estende" "Celene estende", non stai continuando una frase dove hai appena parlato di Celene, quindi serve segnalarlo. "Interessata", non "interessato", stiamo parlando di Celene. - "Celene fu anche raccolta in rapporti con un Tal-Vashlot di nome Salit e manda un suo alleato da molto tempo" molto sbagliato. "became involved in dealings" si può tradurre in "è stata coinvolta in affari", dopodiché è più corretto dire che "invia" il proprio alleato, piuttosto che manda. E' poi scorretto dire che manda un alleato da molto tempo, la frase dice che "she sends her long time ally", questo vuol dire che "invia il suo alleato di lunga data", attenzione alle preposizioni, possono cambiare totalmente una frase. - I dreadnought sono corazzate, navi corazzate per cui sono famosi i Qunari, non "piani del terrore". - "Hawke e Tallis interrompono l'affare e nella conseguente battaglia, Prosper" quella virgola è sbagliata, la virgola serve per dare una pausa, prova a leggerlo ad alta voce, non ti sembra di interrompere la frase con quella pausa? Va rimossa. Inoltre io non userei il termine "affare" per "deal", perché la proposta è già stata fatta, agli occhi di Gaspard magari è un affare, ma loro sono sul punto di fare un accordo oramai, quindi quello che stanno interrompendo è un accordo. Per ora mi fermo qui. Come vedi le correzioni sono davvero tante, e non ho nemmeno letto metà pagina. Le lacune sono di nuovo grosse, se vogliamo essere franchi: la traduzione è letterale, perciò sbagliata e incomprensibile, questo va a toccare la forma e la grammatica che risultano scorrette, inoltre non vengono usate le traduzioni del gioco. Ho visto un "suor nightingale", che in realtà è "Sorella Usignolo", uno dei nomi di Leliana che vengono citati all'interno di Inquisition. Mi viene anche da domandarti se a questo punto giochi il gioco in inglese. In ogni caso, c'è una conoscenza di base che manca, che è la capacità di tradurre. Ti ho chiesto quanti anni hai per capire il tuo attuale livello di istruzione, spero non ti offenda, ma vorrei cercare di comprendere come mai ci sono tutte queste lacune. Oppure, semplicemente, non è nelle tue abilità tradurre, che ci può stare, ognuno ha le sue capacità. Vorrei chiederti di correggere per intero e da sola la pagina di Celine prima di toccare le altre pagine; perché nel caso in cui non ci riuscissi, temo che sarebbe il caso di fermarsi con la scrittura di altre pagine nel portale, ho sottolineato l'importanza di scrivere bene come prima cosa, e tradurre letteralmente senza rileggere e senza curare la forma e la grammatica è una mancanza grave che non voglio si trovi tra queste pagine. Va bene imparare, ma facciamolo in privato piuttosto.